In keeping with the recent trend toward apparatus miniaturization, compact device housing packages capable of mounting a device such as an IC, a light-emitting diode, a piezoelectric element, or a crystal oscillator have been under development. Specifically, a package for use with optical semiconductors capable of mounting an optical semiconductor device such as a laser diode or a photodiode is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2006-66867). The electronic component housing package as proposed in JP-A 2006-66867 comprises: a metal-made base body; an input-output terminal disposed on the base body; and a plurality of lead terminals disposed on each of the upper and lower surfaces of the input-output terminal.
In the electronic component housing package as proposed in JP-A 2006-66867, however, when it is desired to increase the number of lead terminals that are attached to the input-output terminal with consideration given to growing sophistication of devices to be mounted, without upsizing of the package, it will be difficult to fulfill the desire. Compounding the problem, the upsizing of the package in itself leads to the possibility of an increase in size of equipment in which the electronic component housing package is mounted.
An object of the invention is to provide a device housing package capable of an increase in the number of lead terminals without the necessity of upsizing the package in itself.